


C'est juste une histoire de plus à ce qu'il paraît

by Ryu_Fubuki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Renegade, Hurt Jason Todd, I die like a man, Jason Todd is Robin, Not beta, Or a woman in this case, Young Jason Todd
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un petit Robin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	C'est juste une histoire de plus à ce qu'il paraît

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas Batman ou Teen Titan.
> 
> D’une certaine façon, la chanson “Une histoire de plus” de Jack Volpe est à l'origine de ce travail.

C'est l'histoire d'un petit Robin.

Ramasser dans la rue par une chauve-souris qui disait lui donner la liberté et des ailes. Puis placé dans une équipe qui disait être ses amis et le protéger.

Mais le petit Robin se sentait oppressé et pas à sa place. Constamment, il était comparé à un oiseau disparu, dénigré et rabaissé quand il n'agissait pas comme lui. Et le petit Robin comprit qu'il n'était qu'un remplaçant. Un remplaçant qu'on essayait de changer et modeler en celui qu'il remplaçait.

Alors le petit Robin était triste et blessé. Désespérer de trouver quelqu'un qui le voudrait pour lui. Car même si on lui avait donné des ailes, le petit Robin n’était pas libre.

Un jour, il a croisé la route de son prédécesseur, un petit Robin qui était devenu aigle en trahissant les siens pour faire le mal. Il était celui que les autres voulaient qu'il remplace. Et le petit Robin devint fasciné par l'aigle. Il était fort, agile et fier. Toujours dans le ciel à voler même si ont essayé de l'abattre. Et l'aigle était très gentil avec lui. D'un seul coup d'œil, il comprit ce qui lui arrivait. La douleur et les peines qu'on lui infligeait. Alors discrètement, il le prit sous son aile. Venant le voir quand il était bouleversé ou avait mal, lui donnant de l'espoir et voulant juste voir son visage s'illuminer de joie. Il lui offrait des sourires sans rien attendre en retour.

Et le petit Robin était heureux. Parce que enfin, quelqu'un l'aimait pour lui. Et il n’attendait rien d'autre que sa joie et son bonheur. Alors quand l'aigle lui proposa de partir avec lui dans un endroit où il serait en sécurité, le petit Robin suivit sans hésiter.

L'aigle l'emmena et le petit Robin ne fut plus jamais revu.

Ils disent que l'aigle avait fasciné le petit Robin, gagnant sa confiance à l'aide de mensonges et de douces manipulations. Jusqu'au jour où l'aigle attrapa le petit Robin et l'enferma dans un endroit dont seul lui connaissait l'emplacement. Et le petit Robin serait passé de libre de voler à prisonnier sans liberté.

Bien sûr, c'est la version de la chauve-souris et ses alliés. Si vous demandiez au petit Robin ou à l'aigle, ils vous auraient dit que l'aigle avait sauvé le petit Robin et qu'il l'avait emmené pour lui offrir une maison et la vraie liberté.

Mais, vous savez, c'est juste une histoire de plus à ce qu'il paraît.

Qui sait si elle est vraie.


End file.
